For the love of the Theatre
by darvey4life1
Summary: Written from a prompt , it has to do with the theatre and Harvey trying to help Donna , please read and review.


**Hi guys I am trying to write at least one prompt every day ready for suits return , and will continue writing prompts when suits air so if you still have an idea don't hesitate to PM me or comment on the prompts post. I will post the prompt that this fic was based at the end so it doesn't spoil the story. Enjoy**

* * *

Donna and Harvey had been dating for around 6 months now , Donna was now permanently living with Harvey and neither of them could be any more happier than they already where everything was going well . Donna was still COO and after many battles with Robert Zane the firm was called 'Zane Specter Litt' , but Harvey was still in charge of the firm.

It was a Friday evening and Donna got home before Harvey as he had to finish up this case , Donna was meant to make them tea, but then her phone rang , she thought it was odd that her old theatre teaching was calling her but she picked up .

''Hi is this Donna Paulsen'' , Peter her old teacher enquired.

''Yes it's me , it's odd to hearing from you so soon again I saw you 2 weeks ago'' , Donna was trying to figure why he was calling her.

''Well I wish I could be calling for good reason , but there is no need to beat around the bush , but where I teach and your old school is going to have to shut down as we have no way of repaying the debts'' , he said solemnly.

Donna was a bit shocked and very sad as she practically lived there when she was younger she wanted to help but she had recently brought into the firm and her and Harvey had put a deposit down on a house and where shortly about to buy even though he wanted to pay for it , but Donna insisted she would contribute.

''I am sorry to hear that , I wish I could help but I am in the process of buying a house with my boyfriend , I will try and come up with ideas I am so sad I loved that place'', she was trying not to cry.

''That's good and I know I am very sad too , but maybe it is time to retire , it is just all those kids that are there I don't know how to tell them''

''Don't tell them anything yet , let me see if I can think of anything''

''Okay thank you I will keep you updated ,keep well Donna don't worry yourself about this I know what you are like''

''I will try not to speak to you soon Peter'' , and with that Donna ended the call.

She was trying to think of ways to help but she new she didn't have enough money to pay the debts and knew it wasn't right to ask Harvey for his money. Donna was trying to keep her mind of it but she couldn't thinking of how much that place had helped her with her life entirely and now she couldn't save it. She let a few tears fall , she wanted to tell Harvey but then she knew that he would pay the debts off and she didn't want him doing that so she had to pull herself together before he got back.

Breaking her away from her thoughts she got a text from Harvey saying that he will be home late so won't be able to eat with her but he will see her in bed.

In made Donna happy that her and Harvey where finally dating and living together it was surreal even though they had been dating for a long time now and that they where buying a house together and maybe ready to start a family. As Harvey wasn't there for dinner Donna wasn't really hungry so decided to go to sleep and try and think of ways of saving the theatre school.

* * *

Harvey entered his apartment to find all the lights off he thought that this was strange as normally when he worked late Donna would stay up for him even though he told her not too , also there was no note from her and he was more concern as he could see she didn't eat anything he knew something was up he would find out tommorow.

When he got to the bedroom he saw Donna in one of his shirts fast asleep on her side of the bed with her red manes spread out she looked beautiful , Harvey stripped to his boxers and joined her in the and he held her in his arms that night wracking his brains to trying to figure out was going on with her. He eventually managed to get some sleep.

Donna awoke first finding herself in Harvey's arms like she did every morning she turned so she was now facing him watching him sleep and she slipped her arm around his waist and rested her weight on his chest and gave him a few kisses on his chest she was trying her best not to think about the theatre so Harvey wouldn't ask her questions as could read her quite well.

Shortly after Harvey began to stir and saw Donna look up at him.

''Morning beautiful'' , he said sweetly

''Morning Harv'' , they just laid in each other arms for some time before Donna decided to get up.

''I am going to have a wash see you in a bit'' , Donna got up and locked the bathroom door which she never does as Harvey usually joins her in the shower , Harvey defiantly new something was wrong as they would normally have sex in the bed or in the shower.

He got up and put a top and began to make breakfast , his mind wondering to what was happening with Donna.

Meanwhile in the shower Donna began to cry as it was like her childhood was disappearing and she would have nothing to look back on and show her kids where she went as a child. She had to stop crying though as she was about to see Harvey she quickly got dressed into some joggers and t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen.

''I do love eggs and avocado on toast , thanks'' , she then placed a kiss on his cheek.

They where eating in silence for a bit until Harvey went a head to ask her what is up.

''Don I know you can read me like a book and I can read you like a book that's why I know something is wrong'' , he said in caring manner

''Nothing is wrong Harv , I am fine'', this is going to be harder than I thought Harvey said in his head

''Something is wrong as last night you didn't eat anything and you didn't leave me a note , which you always do and this morning we didn't have sex and we do normally so I know somethings wrong Don I will help you with it what ever it is''

''You are going to think I am stupid for being upset about it''

''Don the last thing I think you are is stupid , come on lets sit on the sofa and you can tell me''.

They made there way towards the sofa , Donna was leaning on Harvey as he laid down and Donna next to him.

''So you remember a couple weeks back , you met that guy called Peter my old theatre teacher'', Donna asked

''Umm yes I do , short with glasses?''

''Yes him , well '' , Harvey took Donna's hand to encourage her to continue

''my old theatre school is pilled up with debt that no one can pay so they are going to close it down and demolish the building but it has all my childhood memories in it and it is my happy place'' , Donna was trying her best not to cry , but a stray tear fell down her face

''Aw Donna I am so sorry , it is not a stupid thing to be upset about anyone would be sad about loosing somewhere like that I know how much you love you have taken me there many times , how much is the debt''

''Harvey I am not telling you I don't want you to use your money that's why I didn't tell you so promise me you won't use your money''

''I promise Don we will try to think about ways around it''

''Thank you I love you '' ,

''I love you too'' , they stayed on the sofa for some time Harvey trying to think of ways to help her he hated seeing her in pain.

''Shit I forgot I am meeting Katrina for dinner , I need to get ready'', Donna was sad to leave Harvey's embrace , she go up to get ready whilst Harvey put on some TV.

* * *

Whilst Donna was with Katrina ,Harvey looked around the apartment to find Donna's address book he knew she didn't want his help but he had to as he couldn't bare seeing her this upset. He successfully found it and Peter's number after some time.

''Hello who is this'', Peter asked

''Harvey Specter , Donna's boyfriend'' , he felt good saying that.

''Hi Harvey , may I ask why you are calling''

''Well Donna has been upset and I found out why , as her childhood theatre needs help so I was wondering what I could do to help''

''Unless you have a spare $125,00 then unfortunately not''

''I could give you that money''

''No no don't be stupid I could never take that from any one''

''Look I know it's a lot of money but this place means so much to her and I can't see her loose part of her childhood and what it will mean to her to show our kids so please accept''

''I don't know , Harvey it is a lot''

''please take it ,no man needs all the money I have spare''

''well I guess a thank you is in order then''

''another thing please don't tell Donna I did this she asked me not , but she doesn't know how much additional money I have so if she asks says it's anonymous she can never know''

''okay Harvey I will thank you again I don't know how to possible thank you''

''Don't worry about it , I will get my bank to send it over let me know how it goes''

''Thanks again Harvey''.

Harvey felt happy that he managed to help Donna but sad that he had went behind her back he hope she wouldn't find out.

Meanwhile, Donna was having a good time out with Katrina , it was different than with Rachel but she still enjoyed her got up and to go the toilet. Donna had got a text from Harvey's bank as they where all linked to her phone saying ''$125000 transferred to Peter C'' , Donna knew that Harvey had just paid of the debt for the theatre she was rather angry as she told him not to she had to get out of this restaurant and tell Harvey to get the money back.

Katrina got back and Donna excused herself saying that began to feel unwell , Donna was in a cab on the way back and her anger was building up as he went behind her back but then also feeling stupid for being angry as he had just saved her childhood place. Donna wasn't going to mention it when she got home she was going to see if Harvey would say anything.

* * *

Harvey was watching TV when Donna walked through the door.

''Hey what are you doing back so early''

''Katrina felt ill so she had to go home'' , she said nonchalantly. She was doing a good job and keeping her cool and went to the opposite sofa and looked at Harvey watching TV knowing he wasn't going to say anything so she thought she better.

''Do you have something to tell me?'' , she said in a neutral tone.

Harvey was a bit taken back from this , she couldn't possibly know

''Umm no'', stupid mistake Donna thought

''Well in that case let me enlighten you'', Harvey looked at Donna to continue

''Whenever you move large sums of money from your bank account I get a text as it's still my number from when I was your secretary''

Oh shit Harvey thought , he had to come clean now.

''Donna I gave Peter the money , I couldn't see you in that pain'', he tried to take her hand but she refused.

''Harvey I don't care I asked you not to and you went behind my back , why would you after I despicably asked you not to''

Harvey then got up and moved to the sofa Donna was on and placed his hands on chin so she was know looking at him.

''I know I shouldn't of gone behind your back , but I can't watch you be in pain about the theatre knowing I could do something to save it and I have plenty of more money to spend so don't worry about it and one reason I saved it is because when we have kids I want you take them there and show them how much you love it''

Even though they had been in a relationship for 6 months they hadn't really talked about kids, Donna was shocked at this admission.

''Okay next time you want to spend that much you consult me first and I understand know why you did it'', Donna could never stay mad at him

''Good , I look forward to showing it to our kids'' , he said calmly

''Kids we haven't had one yet mister'' , she said now smiling again she was surprised he was talking about this

''Are you sure you want kids'' , Donna asked

''I want everything with you Donna Paulsen you should know this by now''.

''I guess I do now , sorry about earlier'', Harvey took Donna's hand and stood up.

''Well one way , you can make it up to me is if we manage to make a baby tonight''.

That's what they did that night and 9 months later Gordon Jr was born and a 2 years later Amanda was born they both attended the theatre school Harvey saved every Sunday for classes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading this one shot is based of prompt 'Donna and Harvey are dating , some old theatre teacher comes in to ask** **for help because they are in danger of losing the old theatre school where she studied for having too many debts , Harvey sees how much it means to Donna , he solves the situation anonymously but Donna finds out everything' this was requested by -carlota so hope you like it. Please don't forget to review and leave more prompts on my other post.**


End file.
